


31 Song Fics

by EliteVoid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Loathing, Song fics, Suggestive Themes, Transformers Spark Bonds, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, depends on the oneshot, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteVoid/pseuds/EliteVoid
Summary: 31 song based fics for the month of May as a gift to myself.
Relationships: Blurr/Longarm Prime | Shockwave, Cyclonus/Galvatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 14





	1. I Of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliteVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteVoid/gifts).



> "I am a stranger  
> I am an alien inside a structure  
> Are you really gonna love me when I'm gone?  
> With all my thoughts  
> And all my faults  
> I feel it biting  
> I feel it break my skin so uninviting  
> Are you really gonna need me when I'm gone?  
> I fear you won't  
> I fear you don't"  
> \- Of Monsters and Men, I Of The Storm  
> TFA, Shockwave/Blurr

Blurr jolted awake from recharge, optics snapped all around the room in a panic. Vents stalling when he saw a glowing red orb in the darkness, unable to tear his gaze from it, Blurr's processor going a million miles per hour, certainly faster than his speed, trying to catch up with the time. Finally, Blurr's frame relaxed as he remembered where exactly where he was, and where that thing was. Far from here.

Deciding to go through the events in for a klik to calm his fried nerves, he began. Blurr had been in the med bay of Fortress Maximus. Had his body reformed by the tiny organ-. _No_ , techno organic, he quickly corrected himself, after deca cycles of horrific, unbearable, blackness-.

Taking a sharp vent to keep himself from going into another melt down, Blurr clicked off his optics to focus his mind away from the memories before snapping them back open and standing from the berth and taking a look around. The red orb that he had first seen from waking seemed to be a light that glowed brightly that the medical machinery was powered, though on stand by. Slowly, a odd feeling for the speedster to be forced to do, though it's either that or face the wrath of the two medic here. Making his way to the main doors that led out of the corridor. Checking his internal chronometer, it was early in the solar cycle. It was apparent too, with how few bots were out. Mostly just the security, there had been an uptick in security after the recent events that transpired.

Shaking his helm, Blurr made his way down the hall away from the med bay. Blurr decided to find a balcony to get out of the stuffy building. There was an uncomfortable heaviness in there that the mech wanted to get away from it, just for a few kliks at least. Giving one off greetings to guards that cared enough to say anything to him, but other than that, Blurr kept to himself. The usual chatty intelligence bot didn't have the mental energy to actually have an conversation with anyone right now. Not with what has been racing through his processor. He really shouldn’t be thinking about it, honestly! It just made this entire ordeal complicated than that it should!

…. Blurr’s face twisted into a pained scowl and to a sharp turn to the left and brought a servo to his forehead and rubbed it. He really needed to calm down, it'll only make things worst. Finally arrived at a balcony that'll let you out and overlooked the city. 

Tapping in the code, the doors suddenly slide apart to the outside, the cool, bitter air brushed against the blue bot as he stepped out onto the balcony. His new pede's made tapping noises on the outside tiles as he walked over to the edge of the platform. There were lanterns placed on the pillars in the fencing, they gave off a cool blue glow that brought some ease to the speedster, leaning his body on top of the fence and crossed his arms as he looked out at the city. The sky was a dark purple with shades of red coming in. Obviously, when the majority of the planet awake, it will eventually become completely red. Iacon gave off a dark, quiet vibe. Given to the curfews that Sentinel Ma-. **_No_** , nope, absolutely not, I refuse to call him that, Sentinel Prime had put in place, and of the suddenly new decepticon looming threat, it was no surprise as to why. It had all the Autobot Commonwealth shaken up in dread and agitation. Noone wanted to be out when it wasn't necessary, and with a lot of operations shut down. 

Huffing a small invent, Blurr hummed to himself He tapped his digits onto his upper arm in a rhythm in uncomfortable restlessness. His body had energy that had yet to be allowed to have an outlet. But his nerves began to relax a bit. The quiet early cycle had let his mind drift off to other things. Finally, some peace for his processor. Blurr still had a few deca cycles left until he is released from the physical therapy and be let back out into the field, maybe even sooner depending on how the tides will flow in the oncoming cycles. Soon he'll have all the freedom he used to to move however he wanted and how fast. 'Good,' He thought to himself with a smile, 'Because it won't come any quicker.' He couldn't wait to be discharged, he had things to do, such as show a certain annoying yellow bot who was the fastest between the two. He had been challenged and he will not be taking that laying down. It may have been childish, but he felt giddy, not just for the prosperity of showing a little punk what was real speed, but for everything else that will come after. Blurr was ready to move on from this. Onlining his optics, Blurr looked down back onto the city, it began to stir slowly into life as the began to slowly seep in. The sky began to look more maroon than purple, but still was very early. Blurr looked upon it for a klik before he moved his optics upwards from it, and all of a sudden his mood just plummeted.

Far off that was a large scar on the planet. A huge chunk had been torn away from this world.

Blurr knew what had been taken.

Everyone did.

Trypticon was gone. Taken in the 'great' escape of the decepticons.

All a sudden whatever peace had manage to gather within himself had vanished as Shockwave came back into his thoughts. Slow, like toxic tar seeping in and invading every crevice of his processor, unable for Blurr to escape away from. To make in sink into the thoughts he wanted to run from, but all it did was make him sink further in, suffocating Blurr.

Blurr tiredly dragged a servo across his face. His spark still beat fast at the thought of him, as much as he couldn't understand. The times he and 'Longarm' spent together were some of the best times in his life. To have someone that was at the same speed as him, maybe not verbally or physically, but mentally to be able to understand and keep up with him. Not having to repeat himself nor feel any judgement. It felt...... Good to be around him. To talk tp, to work with, to be spend time with, to..... Blurr bowed his helm in shame. He _still_ shouldn't be thinking about this, To still desire to be around the mech, not even the facade, with Shockwave! The very thought should have make Blurr feel sick to his very tanks. But..... But it didn't, it made his spark ache and made him feel extremely alien, To-to his values! To his cause! The cause! To all and anything that he had learned! He shouldn't desire for the attention of an unfeeling con! Especially of the one that emotionally manipulated and tried to offline him. He shouldn't. But he did. It made him feel like a disgrace.

Blurr turned and leaned his backstrut against the balcony fencing and slide down till he was sitting. Bringing one of his knees up to stretch his arm out on top of. He leaned his head down. It hurt. As much as he didn't want it to, it hurt. It hurt that all of that affection and loving words that had been 'lovingly' gifted to him was most likely all a facade. It brought an squeezing pain to his spark. Bonking his head on the barrier and shut off his optics. Apart of him longingly hoped a false hope that a small part of it wasn't fake. That there was a little truth to the affections. As foolish and insecure may that be. He found himself hoping it was real. Blurr bit his lower lips to hold in to a pain keen and quickly brought a servo to his face to wipe away the tears from leaking. It shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't even be feeling this. The tearing pain deep in his spark that kept him up at some cycles.

Blurr just found that no matter how hard he struggled to get away from it, to move on, the more it seems like he's just goes in metaphorical circles. Seemingly never escaping for the poor speedster. The desiring and the shame brought an self loathing cocktail of misery. "Why? Why-why-why-why-am-I-like-this?" He hoarsely whispered to himself. How things had quickly fallen out of his very control.

Quickly scrambling up to gather himself as he heard bots coming this way. Blurr really didn’t need anyone seeing this. Though the processor spinning quickly to put the pieces together onto why he was feeling this. But eventually it came to a utter horrifying, heart aching answer.

Blurr was in love.

The realization of this was more crushing for him than anything else.

He all but fled back to the med bay, so no one saw his mental break down.

* * *

Earth, Shockwave had observed, was a peculiar place. He hadn't had the chance to actually give it an actual investigation, since he was busy on the moon to be able to see any of it. Different than most of his kin, that showed indifference to utter distaste, Shockwave was actually curious of this place. This place held many scientific interest that garnered the cyclops attention

Such a shame on what they were going to do in this place.

But it was what his lord had wanted, and his lord will get it, no matter the cost.

Though, maybe he could be able to get permission to investigate the wild life before they cyberform the planet. Might get Oilslick to accompany him on it. And listen to him bitch and moan the whole time, like how it was always like.

Shockwave hummed quietly to himself as he moved the glass around to where they were suppose to for this project. It was mostly for Lord Megatron, he, in a vulnerable state (one if it hadn’t been for the sign of weakness from their lord, Shockwave would have rubbed in that brute Lugnut’s faceplate.), and order the scientist to make a concoction, claiming that ever since he had gotten back to this back watered planet had difficulties being able to recharge at all. Given to the erratic nature that his lord had recently adopted, Shockwave believed that it was due to the lack of sleep as well and went right to work.

The makeshift lab that Shockwave had to make due with the recently reclaimed Trypticon, a staff room, if he could recall correctly, was very quiet, naturally, because it was the middle of the night cycle. No one had come down to where he was in a while, except for a few on patrols, and what he believed was a sleep deprived Megatron, though none had actually interacted with him, so he hadn’t bothered. It would bring a lonely feeling to most bots, but Shockwave? Not that much. Though it did have his mind wandered as he tested the liquids inside the canisters, and wander, it generally did. To the plans that were still in development, and others. But what really drew his mind to was...

Blurr.

Shockwave barely felt anything strong in his spark in eons, not since his mutilation, but the thought of the bot he had seemingly disposed. It brought something odd and strong. It kept distracting him, nearly making Shockwave almost accidentally making one of the canisters overflow.

Quickly removing it from the boiler, Shockwave let his mind wander. Why was he so bothered by the thought of the intelligence bot. Sure, he was an intriguing small being. Fast, in more ways than one. Verbally, physically, mentally. Though, not that fast to catch on until it was far too late, obviously. And he was a pleasure to actually be around, unlike most of the elite guard, especially a certain large chin egotist. Such a shame that he was in the wrong cause. The decepticons would find better use for a bot like him.

The speedster was a pleasant distraction as well. In multiple ways than one could modestly say. Processor racking to why he cared so much about this bot that had gotten in the way and he had to get rid of, almost killed at that. Why was Blurr continuously surging in Shockwaves mind? Why-.

Oh. The realization came very quickly and it caused the lanky bot to freeze, staring at a wall.

 _Oh_ , he did not like this. Not at all.

It really shouldn’t be that a surprise that it grown to this. He couldn’t actually say it, nor even think it, for Shockwave was sure he would be thrown into forced stasis and he really didn’t want to explain himself in the morning on why he slept on the floor in the lab.

Shockwave went back to the thought of Blurr and without realizing it, a clawed servo unconsciously came to his chassis and stroked at it. As though in an attempt to sooth his spark. Blurr was an intriguing creature, and it was very easy for him to draw Shockwaves attention. For everything about him intrigued the scientist. From frame to quirks to the personality. The blue velocitronian was a curiosity that Shockwave had wanted to study. To analyze till his interests were subsided.

Antlers canting backwards in a rare occurrence of a negative emotion as a slight sliver of guilt came through his EM fields, but tried his best to block it.

It was too late for that. Blurr had survived and one and there wasn’t anything to be done. Even if he didn’t know he and Longarm were the same, any chances there was obliterated. He wouldn’t be able to hide for long with it.

Shockwave turned back to his work, as that was all he could do, an aching feeling in his long cold spark.


	2. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Got a secret  
> Can you keep it?  
> Swear, this one you'll save  
> Better lock it in your pocket  
> Takin' this one to the grave  
> If I show you, then I know you  
> Won't tell what I said  
> 'Cause two can keep a secret  
> If one of them is dead.”
> 
> -Secret, The Pierces  
> Soundwave & Optimus Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic song was requested by Random on Discord! Hope you enjoy it

The spymaster was a known secret keeper. He knew many from each side that he kept under lock and key. An excellent memory and the extra processor mod hooked into his back served useful for him.

“Soundwave _?” Came from a familiar voice from the entrance of his well guarded dwelling. Light, timid and soft carried through the dark and damp air. Soundwave knew instantly who it was, very few ever dared to get close to his home of his and his cassettes. And fewer that he had actually allowed to be near._

_**Orion Pax.** _

These secrets were kept under lock and key in his mind. Safe from any prying optics, unless he was willing to reveal what it was that had been held under lock and key. It should be like that, in the land of Kaon, where the council cared little for other than that resources, barely any laws here was held up to any amount of meaning.

And for someone like him. Small, lithe, and by some standards, attractive, Soundwave could only survive with these secrets. He needed to make those from high towers knew what little things he knew they got up to when the doors were closed and optics turned that were to be scandals if even a small word were to slip out to the public.

To ensure his and his cassettes safety 

“Come.” _Was the only response the iaconian was given, and took that as a sign that he wasn’t going to have another incident with the the gladiator. Orion cautiously took a step forward, and another, and another till he was bathed in the deep blue green of the energon lighting of the alcove._

 _”_ What brings you, little one?” _He questioned with not well hidden tension. Though they were good friends, Orion was not someone he knew well enough to actually begin to trust._

Few could understand how Soundwave could handle the burden of the information that often times were too twisted and often times so horrific the normal mech would need years of therapy to undo the damage even the knowledge of it would do. But he could handle himself. He needed to, for only the fear of Megatronus would keep him and his cassettes safe for so long

“Please, keep what I’m about to tell from those who pry, I beg of you.” _The small mech plead, his light blue optics were wide with what was to be dread as it looked desperately into the deep gold of his. “_ Not even Megatronus could know!”

If anyone would step out of line with him. To make him think that they were going to bring harm to him or his creations, his silence would suddenly become blaringly loud that it could shatter glass and that everyone could hear.

_It brought a cold shiver down Soundwave struts. What was this secret this mech possessed. It seemed to be intense enough to make this outspoken mech terrified to a meek shell to ever mentioned this secret of his. He gave a nod in assurances that he won’t. Though, was still bewildered._

It was a point of survival and power. He had mechs at his pedes for his knowledge, it is what Soundwave is renowned for. 

_With a sigh Orion looked up with a odd mixture of tiredness and relief as though he would be relieved on a burden, and straightened up and finally began, “_ Soundwave, I need to tell you that I’m-.”

Soundwave is a brilliant and evidently good secret keeper. So much so that he would execute those who attempt to tear those secrets from him.

* * *

Cycles had become deca cycles, deca cycles became stellar cycles, and then it became eons that dragged on since Soundwave had been told that secret. That cursed information that’s should have stayed hidden. And the spymaster kept his promise, much to the ease and eventual fear of the young archivist.

Even when that wretched mech turned his back his back on those who trusted him. Even when the pax became the prime had Soundwave kept it under lock and key in his mind. Not even his beloved Megatron knew of it.

It brought Soundwave a twisted sense of power when the prime put his optics on him. He could see the dread and anxiety in those sad, sad optics. Fear that he’ll past a line that the silent mech had made and the secret that he had kept for so long would come spilling out.

And show them all what the prime had been burdened with.

But, he wouldn’t. As much as he felt rage towards Optimus for his betrayal. Soundwave had made a promise to a friend back then to not reveal what had been told. And the prime never did such to strike the communications officer with so much hysteria that he would.

But....

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t use it as an advantage on the Prime, if the need arises.

After all, two can only keep a secret if one was dead.


	3. Girls (Grounders) Just Wanna Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's all they really want  
> Some fun  
> When the working day is done  
> Oh grounders, they wanna have fun  
> Oh grounders just want to have fun  
> They just wanna, they just wanna  
> They just wanna, they just wanna, oh mechs  
> Grounders just wanna have fun"  
> \- Girls just wanna have fun, Cyndi Lauper rewrite
> 
> TFP, WFC Knockout & Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ThePlagueBirds in his discord-

“I’ve seen you around.” Knockout lifted his helm from his cards to look at one of the other players of across from him. And he quickly noticed that the others were distracted by each other.

”I sure you did.” He drawled, half hearted curiosity to the other. He was a big mech, blue and orange. Nice colors that went to each other easily. He was a newbie for the decepticons, must have been with how easily it was to read his emotions. “Or else you’ve been a bad patient and skipping you deca cycles appointment.

The mech’s face went blue. Heh, cute.

“No! I meant I’ve seen you before... this.” He scrambled to explain, but making it worse for himself. What did he mean?

Cocking his helm to this, making the mech look around for help in a panic. “And what about it? What do you want from me.” Maybe he was being too aggressive, but he didn’t need any mech that had been there right now.

“Knockout! Is that anyway to talk to our champion here?” Barricade interjected with heavy amusement, abruptly sliding up with the mech, Notably taking pity on the floundering mech, his yellow optics flashed brightly. “Breakdown here has brought us a victory against the autobot’s!” He announced brightly.

Knockout blinked at the pair in surprised “You? You’re the one that went with Lord Megatron to capture Zeta _Prime._ That. That was you?”

Breakdown was obviously flustered at this point, but powered through it “Yes. That was me, but Soundwave had been there to.” He stated earnestly. Barricade inched away after this.

Hmm, humble, that was rare for these types.

Well mark me impressed.” Knockout stated with a smirk, catching Breakdowns attention. “Really?” He asked genuinely surprised at that statement.

”Why yes! It’s not everyday I’ve talked to a mech the went on a mission with the lord himself!” Knockout chirped brightly, shifted to get a better look at him. 

“Well, there were energon clones. A bunch of them.” He said awkwardly, and mumbled the last part, “And nearly getting hit by trains.”

Knockout snorted out a laugh, oh maybe Breakdown wasn’t that bad as he thought.

“Tell you what, if you outlast me, I’ll let you get me a drink.” He offered, pretending that he didn’t see Barricade fully sliding away from the duo, the bastard.

This made the large mech brighten up a look of determination and he looked back down at his cards intently, which brought a sudden swirl to his spark. Why was Knockout so enthused to have made this mech he barely knew happy.

Maybe this wouldn’t be that bad. It might even be fun for the medic.  
  


And if he might have, a little bit, let the mech win, that didn’t really matter in the long run.


	4. Devil's Backbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
> I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you  
> She's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone  
> Oh I just wanna take her home  
> Oh I just wanna take her home"  
> -Devil's Backbone, Civil Wars  
> TFA, Terminus/OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is just a 100% about tfa megatron's parent's, and no I will not take criticism about this

The roar of the crowd about deafen Terminus the moment they had entered the stands of the Colosseum. Though from the way it looked like, it didn't seem worthy of that name, more like a _pit_ than anything else. The miner hadn't even wanted to come here to begin with, didn't get the enjoyment of watching mecha needlessly tearing apart each other that wasn't on the battlefield. But the foreman had finally gave them the solar cycle off and Endline wasn't about to let Terminus to stay in their shabby dwelling. So they were pressured into coming.

"Here, Terminus!" Terminus barely heard over the screeching of the clashing of metal and the thundering roar, but she had manage to pinpoint where it had come from. Snapping her helm to the left and saw a large hulking mech, colored with yellow and deep brown grey that was waving at them. This was Endline, one of Terminus' companions in their mining block. The most hedonist miner that he could actually be Terminus had ever met. If she squinted, the slagger had a smirk on his dirt smudged face. Rolling her optics, Terminus made their way towards the mech, and finally got a look at the fighting grounds.

It seemed that the match had hit its end now.

The corpse was dragged away in order to make some room for the next match, leaving leftover gore staining the ground. The crowd dropped down to a murmur as they waited for the next match.   
  
Shuffling through the rows to get to Endline and settling where was most comfortably (still not that comfortable though) and leaned over to Endline to actually talk to him. 

“You’re late.” Was a statement that had Terminus huffing in aggravation.

”OI! I barely ever come up to this part of Kaon, I got a little lost! And you never said the entrance was in a back alley. Git.”

”Pffft.” Terminus didn’t have to look at the mech to know he was rolling his optics.

”Whatever bugger, you missed the good slag.” Endline bitched at Terminus,”Buuuut, we’re getting to the main event!”

”Eeh? Whatd’ya mean?” This got them gapped at, not really an answer nor helpful.

”Damn glitch, you _really_ don’t get out much do you? Hermit.” This had Terminus harshly elbowing their friend into side, making sure to grind the vent, which had Endline flinching away. “It Virago! A gladiatrix on the rise in the pits! Do you listen to anything I say on our breaks whe I talk about the pit?” No, but that wasn’t going to be something Terminus’s was gonna announce.

”Well-, Oh wait! She’s coming out now! You’ll find out soon enough my friend!”

Terminus snapping their helm to attention at the arena. Optics scanning inquisitively to see whoever the pit Endline was talking about.

Terminus took a vent at what they saw. 

What.....?

They could tell what she was. Big but sleek, commanding posture that demanded respect. A deep blue with grey highlights. Optics were two red pools, keeping an dull look. Dull expression on a pale white faceplate. She looked in controlled of everything. Not bothered nor scared of the unknown, like what was going to brought out for her to tear to shreds before it does it to her.

Alpha class 18537062 destron frame type. A rare Warframe type that they have ever seen. A leader type frame. This was actually the first Terminus had actually seen this frame type up this close, usual their Gamma b19279 frame type only saw these bots from far way back of crowds before heading into the mines.

Something long dormant tugged at Terminus’s spark at the femme.

In another life she was an general, in another life she wouldn't here. In another world she’d be doing the allspark knows what, maybe commanding the battalion, something, anything but she’d be _free._ Away from the Protectons reign.

Sighing, Terminus jumped at a loud shrilly noise before the announcer’s _lovely_ voice came booming through.

_”LETS HEAR IT FOR OUR LOVELY KILLING MACHINE, VIRAGO!”_

The crowd erupted into explosive cheers showered down at the energon stained femme (she had fought in previous rounds before this one, that was evident). In an second she snapped her head up at the stadium and they got in an excitable uproar. Maybe from this angle Terminus was just too close to this Virago (something told them that wasn’t her actual destination, an alias maybe, just like what Terminus had.) that they could tell that she wasn’t giving the crowd attention. She looked like she wanted cold murder. Her optics flowed brightly and it weaved through the crowd. Probably wishing a bloody demise on this entire population of filth, and then her hateful optics latched onto Terminus’s face.

Terminus flinched at the burning glare, they had never felt such hateful look. They knew that it wasn’t directed at them just at the crowd in general and they were just the main target. Looking back Terminus was starstrucked at what they saw. The hateful glare had slipped from Virago’s face to a softer one. The mouth slipped from a severe frown to an ‘o’ shape. Her optics weren’t as boiling or glowing as before. But a soft curiosity was there. She looked so softly at Terminus that they felt a odd warmth to crawl through their frame. Spark spinning.

The moment came and went when reality came quickly pouring back in and Virago had lost focus on Terminus and had to look at the entrance across from her. But Terminus was lost in a daze. Spark spinning and bouncing about in its casing. They barely registered what came through the entrance. Didn’t hear Endline and the stadium was a distant thunder from them. All they did was just keep their optics on the terrifying gorgeous femme now brawling and slashing with swords at her opponent. Vents hitching when it seemed she kept glancing in Terminus’s direction.

Oooooh, maybe Terminus should keep track of this one. It had been a long, exhausting and bleak time since they had felt like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people whose curious, Megatron did not inherit his parents primary colors, his primaries are their secondary colors 
> 
> Next chapter will be one that's another request than I'll do another that I planned.
> 
> Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the read!


End file.
